


oh, sugar

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Frank cuts Gerard and they both get off to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a kink generator, and i got blood play + neck fetishization. i hope you enjoy!

Frank finds himself in the guest room of the house he has with Gerard, which is also coincidentally where they do all of their kinky shit. He has a knife in his hand and he's slightly nervous. They've been doing this for forever, since Gerard got a papercut and Frank realized he was staring intently at the blood. He has always had an almost unhealthy fixation on blood, but Gerard has, too, and they can get it out with bloodplay.

"Okay," Frank says, his arm twitching only slightly. "Safeword's 'MCR five', you know the deal," he says, clicking his tongue, and Gerard nods. "Are you ready? Do you want this?" They have this conversation every time before they do something risky like this.

"I do and I'm ready, Frank, please just do it," Gerard says. He only has a pair of boxers on, and his erection pokes between his legs. Frank knows he'll only get harder when he cuts him; and Frank will also get harder. They're messed up like that, and Frank can't deny he's a bit of a sadist.

"Okay," Frank nods. He takes the knife and he puts it on the other man's thigh, and he cuts cleanly. Gerard hisses, and his knee almost jerks like a reflex. Frank watches the blood come down in Gerard's outer thighs to the floor. He starts sucking on the wound, and Gerard lets a moan that Frank will treasure forever. "You taste delicious," he says, and he knows it sounds weird, but he can't stop himself from saying so. He sees Gerard is rock hard now and he chuckles.

He starts palming Gerard's erection, putting his boxers down and moving his hand across the shaft and the head, almost massaging. His other hand goes around Gerard's neck, brushing his throat with his fingers. He starts sucking on the older man's neck softly, leaving soft hickeys and bites all over him. There's a bit of blood in Gerard's neck by when he finishes.

He stops jerking Gerard off only to take his boxers all the way down and take the knife back. "I'll do your hip, if that's okay?" Frank asks, and he hears his boyfriend's faint 'fuck yes' and he grins as he makes a clean cut in the older man's left hip. Gerard is all clean, soft skin and no tattoos, and his neck is absolutely outstanding. Frank loves him.

Gerard thrusts his hips upwards when Frank cuts a little too deep and blood starts pouring a little too much. Frank immediately turns and starts sucking and licking the wound clean, the contact with it making Gerard hurt in the good way. Frank applies pressure to it and it stops bleeding, and he smiles, a bit relieved.

"Kiss me," Gerard orders, noticing Frank's lips are bloody, and the younger man obliges. Their lips meet wetly, and Gerard can't help but love the taste of his own blood. Their lips move and their tongues meet, and Gerard thinks he loves this weird as fuck relationship he has with Frank.

"We're a bit fucked up, aren't we?" Gerard says once they pull away, and Frank laughs breathlessly.

"You took this long to notice?" Frank mutters as he traces lines across Gerard's skin, pausing at the cuts he made a few minutes ago and the ones he's made before. They're all not too deep and they're clean and all across Gerard's skin.

"Well, when your boyfriend cuts you the question is gonna happen, isn't it?" Gerard inquires back, and he's the one to laugh this time.


End file.
